Howard Winters
}} Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity/Extended Life Span/Slow Aging': Despite being 53 years old, Howard retains the mental and physical ability of a mid-tier superhuman in his prime. *'Superhuman Hearing': Howard is capable of hearing infra-sounds (low frequency sounds/<<20 Hz) which is below 15Hz. This allows him to sense natural calamities such as earthquakes from at least a mile away. He is also able to use his enhanced hearing to tell if a machine is malfunctioning or not just by its sound. He is also able to hear ultrasonic sounds (> 20000Hz), this allows him to detect animals around him and makes him a superb hunter. He can focus hearing to certain area and filter out every other sound just by concentrating. He can also tell if one's lying just by concentrating on the sound of their heartbeat and voice. *'Superhuman Touch': Howard's sense of touch is developed to the point that he can sense vibration around him as well is capable of noticing changes and disruption in air stream/pressure around him. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Howard is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Superhuman Durability': Howard's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme pressure, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining great injury. However, he is far from being nigh-invulnerable. He can still be effected by radiation, extreme cold, toxins and diseases. **'Superdense tissues': Howard's tissues are way more denser and fortified than that of normal human, which not only contributes to his durability and strength but also makes him quite heavy. *'Superhuman Strength': Howard possesses sufficient strength to over two at least three meta-humans on his own. By his own admission, he is twenty times stronger than an average man who engages in daily exercise. Given that the average man can lift around 130 lbs, Howard by his own claim must be able to lift at least 2600 lbs (1179.34 kgs or 1.1 tons). *'Enhanced Stamina': After experimenting himself due to the lack of superhuman stamina, he gained an enhanced degree stamina; which grants him the ability to sustain peak exertion before fatigue impairs performance up to one day. Abilities *'Multi-lingual': As a Canadian, Howard is very fluent in English. However, due to his somewhat oriental (Chinese) heritage, he is also able to speak Mandarin Chinese and Dao language. *'Expert Martial Artist': Howard is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, enough to beat Kevin in unarmed combat before the latter became Spectre. Howard is very skilled in close combat and in fact was a MMA fighter for a short period of time in his life. He is a master of Jujutsu, Boxing, Dragon Kung Fu, Bōjutsu and Wrestling. *'Cooking': As a former chef, Howard is a brilliant cook. *'Acting/Expert Actor/Ventriloquism': Howard is an expert dramatist and actor who is capable of fooling almost anyone. Weakness *'No Healing Factor': *'Vulnerability against Cold' : *'Lacks Immunity/Resistance Against/For Radiation': *'Sensitive Hearing and Touch': Trivia